Kula vs. Spyro
Kula vs Spyro.jpg|SentryNeo 3AE8203A-8368-454C-BEBB-833A06B1B949.png|Shakaboy Kula Diamond of King of Fighters (nominated by ZackAttackX) takes on Spyro of Legend of Spyro ( nominated by John1Thousand)! It is QuarterFinals of the Destroyer Tournament. Introduction The purple dragon, Spyro and his companion Sparx were then teleported inside a flaming hellscape. This was very fimiliar to the two. Sparx: I am getting deja vu again. Spyro: Its happening again. He is trying to destroy the world again. Listen Sparx, if you want to leave, you can. Sparx: I didn't come last time. Not only that but we have no place to go. I will be with you buddy. Spyro: Thanks. Now lets get up there. Kula was seen looking around and felt that she had died and went to the underworld. However her questions ended when Spyro glided toward the ice wielder. Kula was not surprised by the dragon as the creatures were starting to be a common thing. Instinctively, Kula was on the ready to blast the dragon out of the sky. She then released the blast, but missed. This caught the dragons attention Spyro: Woah! What was that for! Kula: What is with everything trying to threaten my life here? NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Class Dismissed) 60 Kula Diamond boosted towards the purple dragon and landed the first blow by hitting him into the head. This did nothing as Spyro tries to use his claws to slash him. Kula Diamond then dodged but was met by a earth rocket that sent the ice user backward. Kula recovered as Spyro was now charging at her. Kula Diamond waited patiently as the purple dragon got closer. 54 Kula Diamond then threw icicle shards at the purple dragon. Spyro slices at the icicles as Kula hits him and slam Spyro multiple times as she threw him into the rock causing it to break. Kula then grabs Spyro and turns him into an ice cube and slams the dragon down. Spyro gets up and shoots ice shards and sends them to Kula. He then flies towards her and created a boulder. As soon as Kula reached Spyro, she was ran over. He then caused the boulder to explode on Diamond. 48 Spyro: You are out of here. Kula: I hope you are more creative than that The ice wielder was charging towards Spyro with a little bit of determination in her eyes. However, when Kula Diamond was in range Spyro shot Ice breathe at her. This froze the cryoknesist right in her tracks. Spyro then flew right after it as the purple dragon shot electricity at the frozen target. This was successful as Kula Diamond slammed into the ground creating a crater on the ground. 38 Spyro tries to finish her off by head dropping, but Kula was able to get out of the way. Spyro quickly shot firebalss at Kula, however she was able to freeze them to vaporivation. Spyro: I grow tired of your games! Spyro was interrupted by him being punched into the ground by the same fist with ice near his mouth. With another punch to the dragons mouth, Kula was able to freeze his mouth shut. 25 Kula Diamond then backfliped past the purple dragon and succer punches him in the back of the head. This smashed his face into the ground. Kula then noticed his scales were turning black as she soon feel back. The mouth trap broke during the transformation. The rage transformed the purple dragon into Dark Spyro. He then blasted Kula backwards. As the crytokenisist recovered, she looked as his opponent now had hatred in his eyes. Kula Diamond had several thoughts running into its head, but was trying to think of a way to end this fight. Kula: I need to make a ice prision and quickly. 20 Dark Spyro then flew at Kula Diamond and was approaching her quickly. Frantically, Kula tries to shoot Dark Spyro, but the dragon was to quick to attack. Dark Spyro then slashes her repeatedly followed by her shooting at her into the ground. Kula grabbed her chest as blood was on her hands now. Dark Spyro: This will end quickly!!!!! 11 Dark Spyro just grinned at Kula and shot towards her. Kula Diamond then shot out several ice shards at the dark dragon. This only activated the trap for a Dark Spyro. Without hesitation he shot dark aether projectiles at the cryptokenist, turning his feet into stone. Before Kula could react a powerful blast shot through the her and turned into dust only leaving a hole in his chest. Kula: Thanks for falling into my trap! Dark Spyro: What?! 2 Kula then used the water vapor in the air and created a blast, pushing him to the ice clone, he thought was Kula. She charged towards him. Kula: Absolute Zero!!!! With her hands glowing a close to white aura, she blasted it towards Dark Spyro. K.O. Kula: That was strange, I thought I lost this ability a while back. Spyro: Wait, I need to tell you something. There was very little time as Kula's blast not only hit Dark Spyro but turned him back to Spyro. And the Absolute Zero prision was trapping him. Kula: What is it? Spyro: The one responsible is Mal..... Spyro's sentence was cut off by the icey prision now fully trapping, but this left Kula Diamond with more question. Kula: Mal who? I must try and find a way out of this world and put whoever Mal is? Results This melee's winner is Kula Diamond!!!! (Cues Kula Diamond Theme - Diamond Dust Remix) Winning Combatant: Kula: 16 Spyro: 8 Winning Method: K.O.: 15 Death: 1 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Kula's path here!! Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees